Jennifer Simpson
Jennifer Simpson is the protagonist of Clock Tower: The First Fear and Clock Tower. Biography Jennifer was born in 1981. The novelization of Clock Tower states that Jennifer's mother was a Barrows, and thus, Jennifer is also a Barrows descendant. In November 1986, her father, Walter, an obstetrician, went missing and then soon after, her mother became involved with another man and dumped her.http://w11.zetaboards.com/dontcryjennifer/topic/195429/3/ Jennifer's mother apparently eventually died after, though it is not mentioned how.http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120721192529/clocktower/images/1/15/2.jpg With no one to take care of her, she was sent to the Granite Orphanage. In the first game which was set in September 1995, she is 14 years old and Jennifer, along with her other friends, Laura Harrington, Anne, and Lotte, were adopted by Mr. Barrows to live in his mansion called the "Clock Tower". Personality Jennifer is polite and timid as she had to cope with the loss of both of her parents throughout her childhood. She has a very cute and open personality, which is seen more in the second installment. She is seen taking time out of her schedule to visit her friends out of kindness. She is initially innocent, but after witnessing her friends die, she begins to become more independent. Her bedroom walls are covered with sepia colored paintings and portraits, indicating a possible interest in vintage photography. Her bed also has a stuffed rabbit on it, suggesting that she likes cute things or likes to treasure memories. Jennifer is occasionally portrayed as "dimwitted" in some parts of the game, such as calling a book "hard," saying she hates to read, and is inept with technology, even to the point where she breaks a computer upon touching it. Despite this, she is seen reading a book in the manga adaptation of the first installment, and is a frequent visitor of Oslo's public library. After the events of the first game, Jennifer suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder and has frequent nightmares. She is haunted by the images of her friends dying, and has dreams about being chased and attacked. Jennifer refused to eat red meat since the first incident at the Barrows Mansion, possibly due to seeing decapitated crows, and could be a hint of her becoming vegetarian. Clock Tower: The First Fear Jennifer, along with her friends Laura, Anne and Lotte, were all being taken care of by Mary Barrows, who at the time appears as a caring adoptive mother. They were to live in the Clock Tower, a mansion given its name for the predominant clock tower in it. Upon entering, Jennifer and her friends wonder where Mary went to, leading Jennifer to search, before being interrupted by the girls' screaming. She runs back to find the lights off and the girls missing. Jennifer, scared and wondering if it's a sick joke, runs about the mansion to find her friends being killed one by one (or just some of them depending on how the game is played). She also avoids her main pursuer, the brutal Bobby Barrows. Depending on whether the player finds it or not, Jennifer either finds out Mary's true colors by finding her dead father in a secret room, or by Lotte, who is later shot and killed by Mary, leading Jennifer to a narrow escape. She finds out about the second son, Dan Barrows, in the caves underneath the mansion, in the form of a giant, deformed baby. She narrowly escapes, killing Dan by dropping a can of kerosene and burning him. Jennifer confronts Bobby and Mary at the clock tower, killing Bobby by making him fall off the clock tower, his assumed bane. Before Mary kills Jennifer, Mary dies in various ways, depending on how the ending is played out. Mary can either die by electrocution, being chased off a ledge by crows, or by falling off the ladder in the clock tower. Canonically, Jennifer was the sole survivor of the incident; all of her friends, Laura, Anne and Lotte, along with Mary and Bobby, died, excluding Dan/Edward. Clock Tower One year after the events of The First Fear, Jennifer Simpson has been adopted by Helen Maxwell, the assistant of a renowned psychiatrist Samuel Barton, and is currently undergoing treatment in Oslo, Norway, to help her cope with her traumatic experiences in the Clock Tower case and possibly shed some light on the mystery that was the Scissorman. Jennifer suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder and has frequent nightmares. She is haunted by the images of her friends dying, and has dreams about being chased and attacked. Jennifer's Scenario Jennifer is a playable character if the player talks to Harris Chapman twice in the beginning of the game, rather than once. The player is given the option to explore Oslo before eventually returning to the research building, where Scissorman reappears and traps her inside. Jennifer, however, manages to survive the ordeal by using the fire ladder and escapes. The next day, Jennifer, Helen, and other people head to Barrows Castle. They are separated, though depending on the player's actions, they may be rescued. In the A ending, Jennifer begins a relationship with Nolan Campbell, though the director of the game doubts their relationship would last very long. Helen's Scenario While Jennifer doesn't do much in the Introduction nor Scenario one, she later appears after Scenario one at the Police Station, where Helen is taken and interrogated by Gotts about the incident. Although Jennifer is worried about Scissorman, Helen reassures her that they'll find a way to get rid of Scissorman. Jennifer later appears after Scenario two at the Police Station, after Helen went around town, as she is worried about Helen. She would already be informed about the Statue already retrieved (either by Helen or Gotts) as well the Barrows Castle. Like the other ten people going, she goes to England to visit the Barrows Castle. In Scenario three, upon entering the castle with the group, Jennifer gets separated when the castle shakes. An unconscious Jennifer would then be later found hanging on the cross in the chapel area with Scissorman just about to kill her. If Helen fails to save Jennifer from Scissorman, Scissorman will successfully kill her, leaving the player in the path of Ending C. Luckily, Jennifer was saved by Helen, who shoots Scissorman, who is Professor Barton in disguise, with a pistol. After Helen takes Jennifer down from the cross, the young girl regains consciousness as Helen goes to interrogate Barton about his motives. After doing so, Helen will tell Jennifer to go with Gotts while she'll find the real Scissorman. As the castle crumbles down in the game's climax, Jennifer is caught in the debris. After the rescue crew came to find survivors, Jennifer was found alive and then pulled out by Helen, who assures her that "it's all over now". Trivia *Jennifer's name and appearance were inspired by Jennifer Connelly's character, Jennifer Corvino, in the 1985 movie Phenomena. * Jennifer's voice actor, Rumiko Varnes, had also voiced Miku Hinasaki in ''Fatal Frame''. Coincidentally, both protagonists are orphans and after the events of each game, they are taken in by a woman (i.e. Helen Maxwell and Rei Kurosawa) who involuntarily becomes involved in their previous endeavors (escaping Scissorman and fighting ghosts). * In Jennifer's Clock Tower Adventure Novel, in a corruption of the B Ending, both Dan and Bobby are reborn with Jennifer as their mother. * She has two alternate costumes in Clock Tower: a pink Anna Miller's waitress uniform and a sailor fuku. The former replaces her white turtleneck outfit and the latter replaces her red jacket outfit. * Jennifer makes a brief appearance in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within in a Clock Tower poster which, upon noticing it, a shocked Alyssa Hale says, "This isn't a game!" *As seen in The First Fear, Jennifer can drive a car relatively well, despite likely not having any training. * The character of Rooney Simpson in NightCry has a striking resemblance to Jennifer. The two also share a last name. Gallery ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' JenniferWaytocapturevictory.png|Artwork from Way to Capture Victory JenniferSimpson.png|Concept art Jennifer95.png|Jennifer on the PC cover JenniferClueBook.png|Clue Book artwork JenniferClue.png|Jennifer in the PC version opening Jennifer_manga_2.png|Jennifer in the Prologue manga Jennifer_manga.png|Jennifer in The First Fear manga Jennifer Clock Tower Comic.png|Jennifer from The First Fear manga JenniferOfficial.png|Jennifer sitting ct5.png|Jennifer and Mary in the opening sequence ct7.png|Jennifer investigating the main hall of the Barrows Mansion Jennifer Simpson.png|Jennifer attacked by Scissorman Ahhh.gif|Scissorman attacks Jennifer Struggle.gif|Jennifer and Bobby struggle Drink.gif|Jennifer poisoned by Mary Pwn.gif|Jennifer attacks Mary Lotte1.png|Jennifer staying with Lotte as she dies Run.gif|Jennifer runs from Dan Ladder.png|Mary chasing Jennifer up the clock tower Ending H.png|Jennifer driving away from the mansion in Ending H JenniferMirror.gif|Jennifer is killed by a mirror ''Clock Tower'' Jenniferfamitsuart.png|Artwork from Official Famitsu Guide to Clock Tower 2 Jennifer22.png|Concept art Jennifer2Concept2.jpg|Final design Jennifer2Concept.jpg|Early concept art Jennifer2Concept3.jpg|Early concept art JENNIFER.png|Jennifer from the menu screen Jennifer opening.PNG|Jennifer from the opening video Jennifer rest.png|Jennifer's therapy NewsInterior.jpg|Nolan and Jennifer Possibly Illegal.png|Jennifer and Nolan Harris.jpg|Jennifer and Harris Ctii44.png|Jennifer in the chapel Doorspellchant1.png|Jennifer chanting the Door Spell Jennifer_startled.png|Jennifer hears Scissorman Jennifer_waitress1.png|Waitress costume Jennifersailorfuku.jpg|Sailor fuku costume Simpson, Jennifer Simpson, Jennifer Simpson, Jennifer Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Barrows Family